Yin Yang
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Alona is back along with a Magister that wants to take away Kevin's badge and throw him back in the Null Void. Now he has to prove he is worthy of his badge but that is hard to do when some new alien comes and splits his good/bad selves from him. Gwevin.
1. Chapter 1

"Argh!" Kevin cried out, firing out two energy blots at the trees in front of him. It was around midnight and he was out in the town's forest practicing his new powers. Before he never once thought he could use energy again without going insane but now thanks to Alona he could use it as much as he wants. He was covered in crystal and because of that he could control the energy he absorbed without losing his sanity. "Urgh!" with once last grunt he fired out the last of his energy and the crystal armor came off his body. Alona told him to always use up all the energy before he takes off the crystal or else it would enter his mind and he would go crazy all over again.

"Oh man, I'm beat." he let himself fall onto the grass, heavy eyes staring up at the wide night sky. He was tempted to just fall asleep right now. "Maybe I should of asked Gwen to come." he groaned, placing his arm over his tired eyes. Alona had said that his body would feel weak after using his new powers and it would be a while before he got used to the new strain that was being put on his body.

"Kevin Levin!" he sat up instantly, his hand going into his pocket to absorb the crystal and fight whoever was after him.

He froze however when he saw that he was surrounded by Plumbers. "Yeah?" he relaxed some but he still kept his hand in his pocket. Something was wrong. He was a Plumber himself so why were his so-called comrades holding him at gunpoint.

A man with orange skin, black eyes, and horns at the top of his eyebrows walked up to him with a hard look on his face. "Kevin Ethan Levin, you are under arrest by order of the Plumbers."

Kevin gasped, eyes wide at his words and mind spinning wit questions. Questions that he would ask later, but right now he would fight them all. "What? I didn't do anything!" he jumped to his feet.

"That doesn't matter," the orange man stepped closer. "You're going back to the Null-Void." before he could try and absorb anything Kevin cried out when a dart hit his chest and his body suddenly became heavy and his mind went blank. He was hit with some kind of sleeping poison and it was working. Perhaps a little too well.

"Urgh..." he groaned, fighting to stay conscious but it was pointless. The drug was in his system and his was falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm tell you you're overreacting." Ben said for the tenth time since entering the car. For once Kevin wasn't driving them, he was driving his own car because the older teen was absent.

"And I'm telling you it's not like Kevin to just disappear without telling anyone." Gwen said right back, crossing her arms and staring straight ahead.

Ben only rolled his eyes. "You mean without telling you." he smiled, knowing the real meaning behind her words. For the past two days Kevin hasn't contacted them and Gwen was worrying that he was kidnapped or something.

Gwen blushed, turning away in her chair. "Maybe...but it's still not like him. You know it isn't." Ben agreed with her there. Kevin usually tells them where or what he's doing, or at least he tells Gwen. Ben usually learns later on what was really happening.

"And you think going to his house is the best idea?" Ben has been to Kevin's house a couple of times, but that was mostly in the garage but never past that point. He went in his house once when it was ransacked and once in his room when he was mutated but other than that he never went past the garage. "I mean, what if he just has the flu or something?" he knew Kevin didn't like to discuss his own life, that's why he didn't tell them that he was staying with his mother at first. So showing up at his house, uninvited, was defiantly a bad thing. For him mostly. Gwen, he would welcome after a little moment of awkward silence, but him, Kevin would probably beat up for invading his privacy. "I still say this is a bad idea." he groaned to himself once they pulled up to their teammate's house and saw Gwen get out of his car without a word.

"Would you knock it off?" Gwen rolled her eyes, dragging her cousin out of his car and towards the front door. "We'll just stay for a couple of minutes. We go in, ask a few questions, and then you can go home and watch all the TV you want." she added, ringing the doorbell with a smile and waited.

Ben could only nod. His fate was sealed the moment she rang the bell. "Alright, but if I get beat up and come home with a black eye again, I'm telling my parents it was your fault." he warned her. No way was he going to risk getting grounded and not be able to fight aliens, again.

It wasn't long before the door opened an a woman with long black hair and brown eyes was revealed to them. It didn't take them longs to realize this was Kevin's mother. "Yes? Can I help you?" she gave them a welcoming smile.

Gwen and Ben gave each other the same look. It was obvious that Kevin didn't inherit the manners from his mother. So far she seemed very sweet and even tempered, while he on the other hand was rude and temperamental. "Hi, Mrs. Levin?" Gwen held out her hand for the woman to take and showed her the same smile. "My name is Gwen Tennyson and this is my cousin Ben Tennyson. We're friends of your son, Kevin."

Her smile only widened. "I thought you looked familiar," she stepped aside to let them in. "Kevin has told me all about you. If I'm not wrong you're my son's girlfriend?"

Gwen gave a shy nod. "You could say that." she smiled all the same though.

Mrs. Levin only returned the same smile. "I've been wanting to meet you for a while now but Kevin is so shy about things like this." she gestured them inside and the two teens sat down on the large couch in the middle of the living room. "Kevin? Shy?" Ben couldn't believe the words that came out of the woman's mouth. "Seriously?" This had to be some kind of joke.

Mrs. Levin came to join them, sitting on the love seat next to them. "Oh yes, he doesn't talk too much about his personal life. Mostly I hear about all the fights and aliens he battles with you two but when he does mention a few extra details it tells me that he is very happy with his current life."

Gwen felt her smile double in size. "I'm happy to hear that you two have reconnected so well," she grabbed her boyfriends mother's hand in hers. "If you like I can tell you about some of details that I'm sure he's probably leaving out."

Mrs. Levin nodded. "I would like that very much," she patted Gwen's hand. "I'm also have to thank you. My son seems to have changed for the better and it's all because of you. I owe you so much."

Gwen felt honored by the words this woman was speaking. "I helped too." Ben added in, not wanting to be left out.

"I know," Mrs. Levin looked at the boy on her couch. "You both have helped him so much. I'm very grateful that he has made such wonderful friends."

"Yeah, well...we're pretty lucky to have him on our side. Kevin is a good guy." Ben replied, not really sure what to say next. This woman was so nice and thanking them so much that he was starting to feel embarrassed.

"Actually we were wondering if you could tell us where Kevin is?" Gwen had almost forgotten why they were there, with all the nice words her mind lost it thought process but it came right back to her. "We haven't heard from him for the past couple of days and we're worried." she hoped his mother could help them. She had tried tracking him herself over a dozen times but his Mana was too far away for her to pick up on it.

His mother gave them a strange look. "Kevin isn't here. I thought he was with you."

Dread overcame them at her words. Ben and Gwen's minds thinking of the worst possible outcomes. If he wasn't home then where was he?

"You haven't heard anything from him?" Gwen asked, hoping she could find some sort of clue. "A phone call? A letter maybe? Anything?" she was really starting to panic.

Mrs. Levin only shook her head. "I'm sorry. I haven't heard anything. I assumed he was out with you two, fighting some sort of monster."

"This isn't good," Ben stood up and so did Gwen.  
>"Do you think he's hurt?" Kevin's mother came to stand next to them, worry showing in her eyes.<p>

"I'm sure he's alright." Gwen tried to give her a reassuring smile, hoping to convince the woman not to worry but she had to convince herself of that first.

Ben nodded, trying to help calm the woman. "I agree with, Gwen. I mean we're talking about Kevin. He's a strong guy, he knows how to take care of himself. In fact, I'm betting he'll walk through that door any minute now with some sort of explanation." he pointed to the door that opened suddenly and in walked a bored looking Kevin Levin.

"Hey?" he raised an eyebrow, giving them all a confused look. "What's everybody doing here?" he didn't understand why everyone was in his house and giving him such weird looks.

Ben grinned, "What do you know, I was right."

"Amazingly," Gwen muttered before running over to her boyfriend. "Kevin, what happened to you? We were so worried." she hugged him, happy that he was back and in one piece thankfully.

Kevin gave a soft grin at his girlfriend, returning the embrace. "Relax, I'm fine. You guys didn't have to worry."

"Kevin?" his mother walked over towards him. "Where were you? I thought you were with your friends but..."

"Mom, relax," Kevin stopped her before she could finish. "I'm fine. Nothing bad happened." His words caused both woman to sigh in relief.

"So where were you?" Ben asked this time, wondering where his friend really was.

Kevin only shrugged, moving past his friends and mother and headed into the kitchen. "In prison." he said it so calmly it shocked them.

"Prison?" Ben and Gwen gasped loudly, staring at their friend who was calmly eating some milk and cookies.

"Why were you in prison?" Gwen asked, not believing that he had done something prison worthy.

"Oh man, what did you do?" Ben could only imagine what he did. Probably some more illegal weapons trading or maybe he punched somebody, like a cop.

"Actually it's my fault." a new voice joined them in the home.

"Alona?" Gwen looked at her boyfriend's cousin that leaned against the doorway. She was wearing her Plumber's uniform but it was different from the ones she has seen.

Alona wore a white vest with a black tight t-shirt and a white skirt with black tights and boots. A thin black belt hung around her waist, holding small packs of what they assumed to be weapons that she uses and her Plumbers badge was on the right side of the belt. She wore black gloves that went up to her elbows and the crystal she always wore was around her neck. "Hi. It's nice to see you all again." she waved, walking in to join the group.

"Yeah sure," Ben was staring at the outfit too, confusion present on his face. "What did you mean by you're the reason why Kevin was in jail?"

She gave a weak smile. "It seems one of my commanding officers arrested him because word got out that he was absorbing energy again. They thought he had reverted back to being insane and arrested him." She explained to the group, placing one hand on her hip that still held her Plumber's badge. "I was able to explain that he wasn't crazy and I had taught him how to use energy the same way I had. It took a while to convince them but they finally released them after Max called in and said he supervised the training."

"Grandpa did?" this was the first Ben had heard of this. Although it did explain why they hadn't heard from their grandfather, he was busy trying to help free Kevin.

Gwen walked next to her boyfriend. "So they arrested you just like that?" she asked and he nodded, drinking the rest of the milk in the glass. "That hardly seems fair."

Alona just grinned. "Maybe not, but it is Osmosian law not to absorb energy. Every Plumber knows this and they believed they were just doing their jobs."

"Yeah, but shouldn't they have realized he wasn't crazy?" Ben questioned, not liking how this story was going. "Well no crazier than normal." he sent his friend an amused look and Kevin was tempted to throw his empty glass at Ben's smiling head.

"Again, that's kind of my fault," Alona took a seat on the same couch Kevin's mother had just been sitting in. "After all the fighting a few started to notice he wasn't crazy and he mentioned I was his cousin but then a Plumber known as Magister Tundrix showed up and cuffed him without reason."

"Who's he?" Ben asked, sitting back down on the couch with his cousin.

Alona sighed. "When I first started as a Plumber he was my commanding officer but after I was transferred to the stealth division he was promoted to Magister. He's a good guy but he's so paranoid it's amazing he was even allowed to become a Plumber." she groaned, pushing some hair out of her eyes.

"Wait? Stealth division?" Gwen stopped her. "I've never heard of that."

"That because it's not listed in any Plumber's records." Alona replied, sipping some of the tea that her aunt had just brought in.

"Alona is part of some special group that is so top secret they can't even be mentioned in the database." Kevin added in, speaking up for the first time since he announced he was in jail.

"And you know this how?" Ben questioned, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

Kevin just shrugged. "I have my ways." he grinned, leaning against the wall.

"Anyway," Alona interrupted before they got completely off topic. "The stealth division is a secret division that only a few handpicked Plumbers join. There's like only ten of us in the whole group but it's enough to get the job done."

"Which is...?" Gwen pushed for an answer.

Alona sighed again, trying to pick her words carefully. "Our job is to go to planets that are being ruled over by a dictator and eliminate them before the whole planet inhabitants are wiped out."

Ben so did not like how she put that. "You guys are assassins?"

"Of course not," Alona looked at him like he was crazy. "The Plumbers are a group that protect the universe. They don't hire killers," she crossed her arms, leaning back into the couch. "I know that's what my job sounds like but it's really not."

"Then why don't you explain it to us because right now that's exactly what it sounds like to me." he gave a soft glare, wondering if he should question her loyalty.

Alona only rolled her eyes. "The Plumber's will first send someone to try and negotiate with the leader, hoping to get them to stop their evil rule but when that doesn't work they'll send in one of the squads to deal with the leader themselves," she gave them all a hard look. "A planet under the rule of a dictator is a delicate thing. Almost all of the people are terrified of their leader and the ones that aren't scared are rebels that are willing to fight anything that moves," Her words were having an impact on them. She could see it. "Now imagine sending in a giant space ship with over a dozen Plumbers into a planet ruled by fear. It would be pandemonium. The stealth division was created so that one or two Plumbers could go to the planet without causing an international crisis and free it from the rule it's under." now they understood. Alona wasn't a killer. She was a hero that saved a whole planet on a daily basis. She just did her job in the shadows.

"I see," Ben looked down at his lap in shame. "I'm sorry for doubting you, Alona." he apologized, feeling terrible for thinking she was a heartless killer.

Alona just waved it off. "It's fine. When you join the stealth division you're bound to get questions like that. I'm already used to them." she added.

"I'm guessing that's the reason why your uniform is different from the regular Plumber's?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, a regular suit isn't as easy to hide in. We need a combat outfit that is easy to move around in and that fits into tight spaces. It makes the mission so much easier to accomplish." She explained.

"So what about this Tundrix guy? Why did he arrest Kevin for no reason?" Gwen still had questions that needed answers.

"That's because he's so frightened of an Osmosian going crazy that he was willing to arrest someone sane," she just shook her head. "You see, he was always a little paranoid that I could use energy but I kept my sanity for all these years that he was fine with it."

"But...?" Ben knew there was more.

Alona sighed again. She seemed to be doing a lot of that. "One day on a mission we were fighting a creature with amazing strength and power that it seemed hopeless. I was accompanied by my partner and Tundrix. We were about to be killed when I absorbed the power of a nearby Null-Void projector and sent him away."

"So what's the problem?" Gwen didn't see anything wrong with that.

"We beat the creature but at a price," Alona leaned forward, staring at her feet. "When I absorbed the power I felt myself slowly start to lose my ability to control energy. The power in the projector was too strong for me to handle and I could slowly feel the energy start to enter my body and my mind. If my partner hadn't thought to transfer the power out of me and back into the projector I probably would be in a cell right now, banging against the walls in all my insanity."

"But I thought you had great control over your energy powers?" Ben was sure she did. Kevin had said that she had no problems using energy.

"I do but the Null-Void projector had too much for me to take on and control," she removed one glove and stared at her hand. "You see when we absorb matter it just becomes an extra part of us, almost like we're wearing a shell or armor but when we absorb energy it becomes a part of our body. We take on not only its power but it's very essence."

"So when you absorbed the projector's power it was too much for your body to handle and you nearly lost all control of yourself." Gwen was finally starting to understand.

"Yes," Alona nodded. "My partner and Tundrix brought me back to Plumber's headquarters and they were able to transfer the power out of me and back into the weapon but it left me pretty drained. The suggested I take some time off and that's when my father suggested I visit my family."

"Wait, so all this happened just before you came to earth?" Ben was starting to put two and two together. "So that's why you suddenly appeared." now it was all starting to make sense.

"Exactly." she finally started smiling again. "Anyway, I was able to clear it with my officers that Kevin is able to use energy and not insane so you shouldn't be worried about anymore Plumbers coming to arrest him but if you do, just call me or Max and we'll straighten everything out."

"Thank you for helping Kevin, Alona." Mrs. Levin thanked her niece with a grateful grin.

"It's no problem auntie. After all, what are cousins for." she said, giving Kevin an amused grin.

"Whatever." he just rolled his eyes and stared at the ground.

"Kevin?" Gwen went to stand next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

He gave a quick glance. "Yeah, I'm good." he shrugged her hand off him. "I'm goin' to bed. Night." with that he walked up stairs without another word.

"He's a little upset about the whole thing." Alona explained.

"I don't blame him," Ben crossed his arms and frowned. "If someone arrested me for no reason I would be mad too."

"It's not just that," Alona looked back up at the stairs. "When he was released, Tundrix said that a man that once used to be the enemy of the Plumbers has not right to be one. He said he would do all he can to revoke Kevin of his badge."

"You're kidding." Gwen could understand why he would be so upset. Being a Plumber meant everything to Kevin and learning someone was trying to take away his dream must be horrible.

"I wish," she crossed her arms and frowned herself. "I really doubt he'll succeed but I already talked with my commander and he's agreed to let me stay on earth for a few days just in case Tundrix tries anything." she told them of the new plans she had. "I'll be called away if I'm needed for a mission but until then I'm on the same duty as you guys." she smiled.

"Good to know," Ben nodded, agreeing with her plan. "We'll help too. Although I'm not really sure what we can do, we'll still do it."

"Thanks." Alona thought that her cousin was very lucky to have such devoted friends.

"If you're staying you can sleep in the guest bedroom," Mrs. Levin added in. "It's the room next to Kevin's. I'll go get it ready for you." with that she left to prepare the room for her niece.

"Careful Gwen," Ben chuckled, giving his cousin and amused look. "Alona may try and steal your boyfriend again." he laughed, remembering the last time Alona visited Gwen had gotten so jealousy she nearly hit both Levin's with a giant energy blast.

"Ben..." Gwen growled, hands glowing pink. "Shut up!"

Alona gave a soft giggle at the two. "Don't worry, I wouldn't be interested even if he wasn't my cousin. I have a boyfriend and I'm quite happy with him," she gave Gwen a grin that only caused her to blush and frown. "Speaking of boyfriends, yours is sulking upstairs all alone in his room and I think he needs some sweet words from his girlfriend to cheer him up." She said all this while pushing Gwen up the stairs and towards Kevin's room.

"But I..." Gwen blushed. She had never been in Kevin's room, at least not with him in it, and the thought of being in his room with him was making her nervous.

"Don't worry. He likes you so he won't kill you for entering his room," her words didn't give much encouragement to the young Anodite. "Now just be yourself and cheer him up." With one last push, Alona left Gwen alone and headed back down stairs.

Gwen took in a deep breath, she was standing outside her boyfriend's bedroom and it was a little unnerving. She has only seen his room once and that was when they needed something of his to track when he was mutated. Only then she had been with Ben but now she would be all alone with Kevin. That thought alone made her heart speed up and her breathing suddenly become heavy. "No point in just standing here." with one more deep breath Gwen turned the knob and entered the room. "Kevin?" she flipped the lights on and saw her boyfriend lying on the bed off in the corner of the room, his arms crossed behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah?" his voice was empty but she could still hear the anger inside it. She knew that anger was not directed at her but it still hurt to hear him talk like that.

"Are you ok?" she closed the door behind her and walked in more to the room. "Alona told me what happened." she sat down in the desk chair by his bed. His room was exactly as it was the last time she was in it. She noticed that the craving that was in the desk had been painted over and you could only see it if you were really looking at it.

"I don't wanna talk about it." he grumbled, eyes glaring holes into the ceiling.

She figured as much. "I know, that's why I'll talk and you listen." she wheeled the chair closer to the bed, staring down at her boyfriend's glaring face. "I know how much being a Plumber means to you," she received a grunt as her reply. "I also know that hearing that someone wants to take away your dreams stinks but I also know that you're very strong and brave and you're a good guy. You've done so much to help us save the universe on multiple occasions that there's no way they could ever take away your badge."

"And what if they do?" Kevin sat up, his hands gripping the bed sheets. "What if they decide that I'm still the same no good brat I was when I was a kid and take away my badge or worse send me back to the Null Void?" he was saying the worst because he knew that the worst can happen. Especially with his luck. "Face it, I've become a monster three times already. If anything I'm betting they're just itching to send me back!"

"That's not true," Gwen reached for his hand, holding his larger one in hers. "You may have mutated but you always turned back into the Kevin that we know," she put her hand on his cheek and held it close. "The Kevin that I know." his gaze softened at her words. "And if they do take away your badge than I'll give them mine as well."

His eyes widened at her words. "You don't mean that."

"I do," she leaned in closer. "I care about you. I want you happy and if you're not a Plumber then I don't want to be one either."

"Gwen," he placed his own hand on her cheek and she placed both her hands over his. "You're amazing." with that they closed their eyes and kissed. A soft sweet kiss that spoke volumes of their feelings for each other. No matter what happened, they would always be there for each other and nothing would every change that.

* * *

><p>Downstairs<p>

"So what do you think they're doing up there?" Ben asked, munching on the plate of cookies Kevin's mother brought in. She made some really good chocolate chip cookies.

"Probably making kissy faces at each other." Alona replied dully, sipping the cup of milk in her hand.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Ben just shrugged it off and reached for another cookie. "So Mrs. Levin...?" he turned to his friend's mother and gave her a giant grin. "You got any of Kevin's naked baby pictures?"

Alona smacked him upside the head. "Moron."

"Ow!" Ben held his head in pain.

"Ah, youth." Mrs. Levin just laughed at the two and sipped her cup of coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

"So is this what you guys do all day?" Alona asked from the back of Kevin's car.

"Basically," Ben grinned over at her. "We usually go on patrol for about an hour or so and then Kevin drops me off at my house so he and Gwen can go make out somewhere." he chuckled at his two friends but quickly stopped when he saw the death glares he was receiving. "Sorry." he quickly apologized before one of the decided to hit him.

Alona just laughed. "So what do you guys really do?" she questioned her cousin and his girlfriend.

"None of your business." Kevin gave a hard look to his cousin in the rear view mirror.

Alona just returned his look with one of amusement. "Is that so?" she leaned back in the seat, her cheek resting against her hand. "Tell me, Kevin what do you know about our home planet and its customs?"

Kevin shot her another quick glance in the mirror. "Not much," he stopped at a stop light for once instead of speeding through it. "Why?" he wanted to know where she was going with this.

"Oh nothing," Alone pretended to examine her nails before giving the two teens up front a sly grin. "It just that on our planet when you reach the age of eighteen you're allowed to be married. So...feel like proposing to your girlfriend?"

They were lucky they were at a stop light because Kevin froze over and Gwen was right there with him. Both their faces burning, sweat running down their brows, and they looked as stiff as boards.

Ben threw both hands over his mouth to stop himself from bursting out in laughter. It didn't work though. A few laughs still managed to break through. "Kidding." Alona just grinned at the couple. "I'm just kidding." she gave a soft laugh of her own as the two finally relaxed and were no longer frozen over from pure embarrassment.

"Alona!" Kevin growled, eye starting to twitch. That's it, she was hanging out with Ben too much and he was going to put a stop to it. No way did he need the two of them tagging teaming together to make his relationship with Gwen seem awkward. They were at a good spot and he did not need, nor want, anyone messing it up for him.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." she gave him an apologetic grin. "I just-!" she stopped when her badge started going off. "Fun time is over." She pulled it off her hip and Kevin speed through the light, waiting to be told what destination to drive to.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked, looking into the backseat and waiting for some answers.

Alona looked at her badge and out popped directions and information. "A space ship has crash landed in the desert near here. It looks like only one life form was on the ship. Someone by the name of Lakyle."

"Desert, huh?" Kevin put his car at top speed and raced through the town. "Is it just me or do most of the freaky things we face usually go there?"

"You know, he has a point," Ben thought over his friend's words. "Most of the aliens we fight do seem to show up there."

"You think there's a reason behind it?" Gwen asked, her own mind thinking over possibilities of why the aliens that come seem to go there.

"Maybe," Ben looked up at his cousin. "It could just be me being paranoid but I think after we fight this guy we should check it out." with that said they sped off into the night and headed for the desert and the creature that waited for them.

* * *

><p>They arrived what appeared to be only moments after the ship had crashed and Kevin whistled in amazement at how the ship was. "That is one destroyed ship." He was amazed there were any pieces of it at all.<p>

"It looks like it was shot at," Gwen walked towards it, her hand running over one of the pieces of metal. "A lot." she added.

"Do you have any ideas of why someone would shot at this Lakyle guy?" Ben asked Alona who only shook her head in response.

"Sorry," she pulled out her badge again. "All I know is that this guy's ship crash landed here and it's our job to get him back home." she ran a hand through her hair. "I'm not used to doing missions like this anymore. Being in the stealth division for so long kind of made me forget what it's like to be on the battlefield before the fighting even starts." she walked towards the machine, her sharp eyes scanning the whole object. Or at least what was left of it.

"I'm not picking up any signs of the alien that was on board." Gwen told them, her hands and eyes glowing pink, trying to pick up on the Mana of their unexpected visitor.

"That's weird." Alona looked at her badge again, trying to see if it could pick up anything. "I'm getting readings that it is here but I don't see anything."

"You think it wandered into town?" Kevin asked as he picked up the broken pieces. The more he knew about this machine the more he would know about who it belonged too and what it could do.

"Maybe it went out for a bite to eat?" Ben suggested and he received three death glares this time. "Never mind." he rubbed the back of his head in an uncomfortable fashion and his three friends turned away from him to focus on the mission. "Man, I cannot catch a break today." he grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets and kicking at the sand beneath him.

As he did so two lizards crawled towards him, both were green but they had some weird design around the area of their necks. The one on the left had a black mark and the one on the right had a white mark.

"What's this?" he bent down to get a closer look.

The two lizards looked at him and then each other before crawling over and making their foreheads touch. There was a sudden flash of light and he had to shield his eyes to keep from going blind. "Hello! Hello!" Ben screamed and jumped away. When he looked back he saw that there was a new person in the place of the lizards, that were now crawling away from him.

"Found him!" he announced, pointing to the thing that scared the pee out of him.

"Ben?" Gwen and Kevin ran off to help him up. He was lying flat on his back, on the ground and groaning. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." he replied weakly, standing back up on his legs and holding his head. "This guy just startled me, that's all."

"Sorry, Sorry!" Lakyle was an alien with half his body white and the other half white. He had golden eyes and a Yin-Yang symbol in the middle of his chest.

"It's fine." Ben just waved it off. His heart was still pounding from the sudden appearance.

"I'm Lakyle. Lakyle!" he said happily.

"Do you always repeat yourself?" Kevin asked, frowning.

"Yep! Yep!" Lakyle replied with glee and anger. He was talking as if he was both happy and angry at the same time.

"Great." Kevin groaned.

Gwen scanned over the alien and saw something interesting on his body. "That's the Yin-Yang symbol on your body, right?" she pointed to the symbol that appeared to tattooed on his body.

"Yes, Yes." Lakyle clapped his hands. "Everybody is born with this mark on my planet. Everybody. Everybody!" he was still talking his happy/sad voice.

The four teens tried not to scream. They were already starting to get annoyed of his behavior.

"So is it just for show or does it do something?" Ben asked, not really sure if they should take this guy seriously or not. He acted more like a kid than an evil villain.

"It does! It does!" he cheered and Gwen had to hold back Kevin from hitting the repeating alien. "Watch! Watch!" with a wide grin, Lakyle ran straight at Kevin, jumping at him and entering his body.

Kevin screamed when the creature entered his body and fell to the ground, clenching his chest. "Urgh! It feels like I'm being ripped in two!" he cried out in pain, his body shaking and sweat rolling down his face and body.

"Kevin!" Gwen gasped in horror, quickly going over to her boyfriend's side.

"Wait." Alona held her back. "We don't know what Lakyle is planning. He could try to use Kevin as some kind of dummy and use him to attack us with. We need to be careful." she warned them of the risks.

"Yes, but he's-" Gwen tried to go to his side but all three stood in their place when a bright flash suddenly started shinning from Kevin's body. They all had to cover their eyes from the sheer brightness of and when it faded away still left them seeing spots. "Kevin!" Gwen ran over to his side but gasped at what she saw.

"There's two of them!" Ben gasped in horror. "Just what I need. Two Kevins!" he groaned, grabbing a hand full of hair at the thought of two Kevins getting angry with him.

"Oh, this isn't good." Alona crossed her arms. She wasn't sure if she could explain to her aunt that her son was split in two.

"Kevin?" Gwen took a careful step forward. "Are you alright?"

Both Kevins groaned, each one holding their heads in pain. They both looked the same but she noticed they each had a marking on their necks. The one on the right had a the Yang symbol and the one on the right had the Yin symbol.

"Yes, I am ok Gwen." The Yang Kevin spoke first.

"Yeah, I'm good. No thanks to you." The Yin Kevin spoke next.

Gwen just stared in confusion. "Ok...?" she had no clue how to respond to that.

Yin Kevin stood up from his spot on the ground and walked towards her. "What are you looking at?" he sneered, hands shoved into his pockets and a glare that seemed to be stuck permanently on his face. "Do you like what you see that much?" he gripped her chin, making their faces come closer together but Gwen pushed away.

"What's wrong with you, Kevin?"she did not like how this one acted.

"What's wrong with you, Kevin?" he only mocked her.

Gwen glared. "I'm serious," she put her two hands on her hips and continued to glare. "Now tell me what's happening. Why are you acting like this?" she knew that Lakyle was the reason why there was two of him but she wanted to know why he was suddenly acting like a jerk.

"Me? I'm fine," Yin Kevin grinned some more, his eyes darkening over. "In fact I've never been better. But you know what, I think I'll feel much better after I have a little snack." he grabbed her arms in a tight grip, making her struggle to get away.

"What do you think you're doing?" she tried to break free of his iron grip but his hold was too strong for her.

His grin only widened and turned into a menacing look. "Taking your powers for myself." his words caused her heart to stop and her blood run cold. It couldn't be. Not again. Kevin couldn't have turned back into the same evil monster that he was before.

Gwen nearly screamed when she saw the twisted look in his eyes but her heart started beating again when she saw a gloved hand being placed over one of hands that held her. "Sorry about this." Lucky Alona stepped in before Kevin could absorb even a little of her power. "No way and I letting you become evil again. There's no way I would ever be able to explain that to your mother," She had punched him off Gwen, making him go flying to the ground and growled when he held his bruised cheek. "It appears that Lakyle has made Kevin's Yin and Yang personas to take on a life of their owns." She added, absorbing her crystal and coating her body with it. Her fit body seemingly glowing in the full moon.

Ben ran up to join them, his hand readying the watch. "And what exactly does that mean?" he wanted to know what it was that they were fighting. If he went in blindly than he could end up hurting Kevin which would later result in him getting hurt by an angry Gwen and later on an even angrier Kevin.

"It means that his good half and his bad half now have a separate body of their own and are no longer inside of Kevin." Alona explained, her eyes never leaving the Yin form of her cousin. He was still glaring at them but he wasn't making a move. He was planning something.

"So you're saying that the good Kevin and the bad Kevin have split in two!" Ben was really starting to wish they had not gone out on patrol.

"Yep." Alona gave a quick nod, sharp eyes watching the evil form of her cousin and the good form. The Yin Kevin was smirking at them and the Yang Kevin gad a confused look on his face.

"What's going on? I don't really understand." Yang Kevin looked at his friend. "Alona you seem to know what you're talking about. Can you please explain this to me?"

"Wimp." Yin Kevin scoffed. "Didn't you just hear the girl. She said we came apart. I'm you stupid and you're amazingly me." he bared his teeth like a rabid dog.

Yin Kevin looked hurt. "Well you don't gotta be rude." he frowned, looking away.

"Ok, this is weird." Ben commented, watching the two forms of Kevin interact with each other.

"Seriously," Gwen agreed with Ben. This was really weird and she wanted things to go back to normal. "Any chance you know how to change him back?" she asked Alona.

Sadly the female Levin shook her head. "I wish. Lakyle and his people are aliens that can bring out the good and bad in people. Separating the Yin from the Yang and causing all sorts of havoc across the galaxy. They're not really a big threat, they mostly just like to play pranks and have fun so they're not really evil," she explained at least some missing details that they needed. "However each one of Lakyle's people have their own unique way of bringing the two halves back together. We need to first figure that out before we even have a chance of helping Kevin."

"Who says I even want help." Yin Kevin held a wide grin on his face and it sent chills down all three of their spines. That look didn't mean anything good. "I finally have power. No more regrets or emotions to hold me back. I can do whatever I want and you know what...?" he stretched out his hands, upward to the sky and his grin only widened. "I like it." with that he slapped his two hands down on his chest and started screaming out in pain. His cries echoed in the open area, his body started to glow and seemed to be sparking with power. He was transforming.

"No!" Gwen immediately knew what he was trying to do. "Kevin don't!" she ran after him, trying to stop him before it was too late.

"Yes!" his eyes started glowing, the power was surging around his body, changing him completely. "The power is delicious. More! I want more!" with one last cry his body fully transformed from that of a human to a monster. He was in the same form as before when he absorbed the Ultimatrix.

"No!" Gwen cried out, soft tears started to form in her eyes as she watched him become a monster again.

"Yes, I finally have it all. The power and strength to do whatever I want!" he flew up into the sky, firing blasts at nothing in particular and enjoying his new power.

Yang Kevin stared in disbelief. "But why?" he stood up on his legs, looking upward at his other half that willingly turned into a monster. "Why would you become a monster again? I thought-"  
>"Because I want power." Yin Kevin growled down. "I was always scared of becoming a monster again but now that I'm finally free I don't really care anymore. All my worries and fears are gone. I'm free and I ain't ever going back to how I was before."<p>

"This is not good," Ben frowned, setting the Ultimatrix and slammed down on it. "Jetray!" he cried out in his new form and flew up at the mutated Kevin. He was going to stop him before he got away. His eyes and tail glowed a bright green as he fired his energy lasers at his friend.

"Ha! As if you can beat me." Yin Kevin called out, missing every shot and fired a blast of his own. His attack hit Jetray dead center, making him fall out of the sky and go plummeting to the ground.

"Ben!" Gwen gasped in horror as she saw his body falling and quickly released her Mana out to catch him and gently lower his body to the ground.

"Ow," Jetray turned back into Ben who rubbed his head in pain. "I'm going to feel that in the morning." he moaned.

"You won't be feeling anything after I'm done with you." Yin Kevin called out, flying down to Ben and ready to attack him once again.

"Yeah, not happening." Alona jumped into the air, reaching into one of her pockets and pulled out a small glowing ball. She broke it in her hand and her body glowed brighter, she absorbed the energy she needed and punched Yin Kevin in the face. She maneuvered her body around so her leg kicked him in the stomach and then twisted around to his back so she could hit the back of his neck and knocked him out cold.

Yin Kevin's mutated body fell to the ground with a large thud and a small groan escaped his lips. He was out cold and Ben and Gwen stared in complete and total shock. "What just happened?" Ben was completely in awe.

"That was amazing." Gwen was impressed. She wanted to learned moves like that.

Alona just shrugged. "His mother asked me to watch over him while Tundrix is after his badge. No way am I letting him mess this up this fast." with that said she placed her hand over his chest and slowly her body and his started to glow.

"What are you doing?" Gwen was slightly concerned for her boyfriend's wellbeing. She knew as his cousin Alona would never intentionally hurt him but that didn't mean that something bad could still happen.

"Putting the mutated energy back inside him." Alona replied simply, as if it was a normal question. "It'll turn him back to normal in no time and we'll be able to get his Yin-self back with his Yang-self."

Ben felt his jaw fall open. "You can do that?" Alona only nodded. "Where were you all those other times when he was trying to kill us!" he cried, not believing that after all the blood, sweat, and pain they went through that Alona could easily change him back. After all the fighting they both did, now he learns that there is an easy way to change his friend back.

"I don't know," she just shrugged and stepped away, revealing a human looking Kevin. "Probably on some top secret mission." she sent an amused grin his way and Ben frowned.

"You two really are related." Just what he needed, another Kevin to make his head hurt.

"Will he be alright?" Gwen was more concerned over his wellbeing than what Alona could do at this point.

"Well he'll have a headache when he wakes up," Alone pointed to Yin Kevin before turning her gaze to Yang Kevin. "He however will probably have nightmares."

Gwen stared at the other version of her boyfriend and walked over to him. "Kevin?" she took slow careful steps. Just in case this one tried to absorb her powers too. "Are you alright?"

Yang Kevin didn't reply right away. He was silent for a good minute before embracing Gwen in a tight hold. "I am so sorry, Gwen. I didn't mean to do that. Even if it was my evil self, it was still me and I am so sorry." he held her close, kissing the side of her face.

"Oh...?" Gwen wasn't too sure about what was going on but she wasn't complaining either. "That's fine. I know you didn't have a choice." she happily returned the hug. She wasn't used to this much affection form Kevin and she didn't want to miss any of it.

"Uh...hello?" Alona waved over at them, calling back their attention. "We have a situation here. Or did you forget?" she asked, pointing to the unconscious form of the evil version of Kevin. "You know once he wakes up he is going to try and kill us." she reminded them before they got lost in their own world.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Ben asked, looking at Alona for advice. "You said it before, until we figure out what Lakyle does to put the Yin-Yang thingy back together Kevin is stuck like this," he looked down and then up at Gwen and the boy next to her. "And that." he added weakly.

Alona just sighed. "I know but I was hoping we could run some tests, like a scan maybe. If we're lucky we may be able to connect with the Lakyle that is inside them and read his mind to learn what we need to do." she explained her plan to them and already she took out her Plumber's badge to get things started.

"You can do that?" Gwen asked. Yang Kevin still had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, keeping her close to him and it didn't look like he was going to let go anytime soon. Not that she was complaining, she was enjoying this little moment between them.

"I was hoping you could," Alona replied, still holding out her badge. "I mean, doesn't your Mana allow you to scan and read the others around you?"

Gwen nodded. "Yeah, but I've never read someone inside of another person." She wasn't even sure it was possible. Can you read another person while they are inside another person?

"Well here's your chance to try." Alona pointed to Yin Kevin. "If you can get a read on Lakyle then maybe we can get these two back together."

Ben noticed something strange about Alona, she was rushing them. "Why are you in such a hurry?" he questioned, finding this behavior weird. "For someone who sneaks around to complete her missions you sure are rushing things." she was hiding something, he could tell.

Alona sent him a glare before letting out a long sigh. "I'm not supposed to say anything but since you obviously won't do anything until I tell you my reasons I have no choice."

"About what?" Gwen stared down the girl in front of her and waited for an answer.

Alona put her badge back on her hip and folded her arms across her chest, staring at the three teens with a hard look. "I don't know the exact date but Magister Hulka and Tundrix will both be coming down to earth and evaluate Kevin. To see if he can control his new powers and if he deserves to keep his badge."

"What?" Gwen gasped.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ben did not like not being told things. Especially things as important as this.

"If I told you beforehand then Kevin would be waiting and preparing to try and impress them. They don't want to be impressed, they want to see the real Kevin." she ran one hand through her hair and looked down at the Yin Kevin and then up at the Yang Kevin. "Only now the real Kevin is split in two."

"You still should have told us." Gwen frowned. Alona knew how much being a Plumber meant to Kevin and she withheld important information from all of them that they could have used to help him. "You're his cousin. Don't you want to help him?"

"What I want and what I know I must do are two completely different things. You need to learn that if you want to continue to call yourself a Plumber." Alona stared down Gwen.

"You still should have said something. If not us then you should have at least given Kevin some kind of warning so he could prepare for the test."

"What would that accomplish?" Alona wasn't backing down, she wasn't fazed by Gwen's glare or anger. "I do not know what they have planned so telling him would have only made him worry and possible screw up his chances of passing." her voice was strong and Gwen gulped. "Not only that but both men coming are at the rank of Magister. They are very skilled officers that would easily be able to see that I told Kevin what was happening. He could easily pass whatever test they gave him but neither of them would accept the results because he had time to prepare himself and they could easily take his badge away with just that knowledge." Gwen felt her gaze fall to the ground. "Another thing, even if they didn't think he was going crazy they would still believe that he could only control his powers because I helped him. If they believed that then they would assume that only I can help him control them and then they could order to have his power subdued and he wouldn't be allowed to fight anymore. He would be forced to lose all his powers and he and his mother would be under constant watch."

The three teens each sucked in a hard breath. "You're kidding?" Ben hoped she was.

"I'm not." Alona wasn't finished yet. "If I was a regular Plumber I could be assigned to watch over Kevin if they did believe I was the one helping control his powers, but I am not. I am part of the stealth division and that means I can be on a mission for months at a time so I could not be there to watch over my cousin so the only way would be to turn off his powers."

"They can do that?" Ben didn't think that was possible.

"Easily." Alona replied. "Now you see why I kept silent. So next time before you patronize me you should remember that what I do is always for the best. I work to protect people, maybe I do it differently from you but I still help them and I will not stop." she continued to stare down Gwen, waiting to see what the girls next move would be.

Gwen felt her cheeks burn with shame and embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize what was really going on." she didn't and because of that she ended up making the one person that was doing her best to help Kevin angry with her. She was such an idiot.

Alona only nodded and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore." she bent down to her knees and placed energy cuffs on Yin Kevin. "Now that you know what's going on you need to scan him before he wakes up."

Gwen nodded, "Alright." her hands glowed and she kneeled down next to the one half of her boyfriend. She put her hands on his chest, her eyes started to glow the same color of her hands and slowly she started to scan him. "I can sense Lakyle, or at least part of him." she stated, a small smile on her face.

"Do you know how to turn them back then?" Ben asked, hopefully his cousin knew the answer and they wouldn't be stuck with two Kevins.

Gwen took her hand away from Yin Kevin, her hands and eyes no longer glowing. "No, not really. I can sense him but only a part of him. I think I have to scan them both at the same time to get a good reading." she looked behind her at Yang Kevin and held out her hand for him. "Do you mind?"

He returned the smile and took her hand. "For you? Never. I would do anything for you, Gwen." he sat down beside her and made sure they were only inches apart.

"Really?" Gwen felt her heart flutter. Kevin had never spoken to her like this before and it was making her feel so happy inside. Her heart was beating so fast and her face seemed to be frozen over with a smile. She liked how he was before but that didn't mean she didn't want to hear some romantic things every now and then.

"Of course," he cupped her hand in both of his and gave it a light squeeze. "You should know how much I care about you."

"I know that. It's just you never said anything before so I'm just a little surprised." she put her free hand on top of both his.

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry about that," he gave her a small grin and she gave him a shy one. "It's weird, before I was always embarrassed or worried that you would think I was some sap but now I'm not so worried anymore. In fact I've never been able to say the things I feel so well as I do now." he seemed overjoyed at this new fact. "Gwen, I know I don't say it enough but you're really special to me and I want you to know just how much I really care about you."

"Oh Kevin, that's so sweet." She jumped into his arms and Kevin held her tight as they sat there on the desert floor, holding each other in the dead of night.

It was a romantic moment for them but for their onlookers it was anything but romantic.

"I think I'm going to lose my lunch." Ben hated it when they acted like that in front of him, but now they were overdoing it and it was making him queasy.

"This is disturbing." Alona commented, folding her arms and looking anywhere but at her cousin and his girlfriend.

"You have no right to call yourself a man." They jumped when a new voice was heard.

"So you woke up?" Alona stared down at Yin Kevin who was frowning at his other self.

"Yeah and it had to be during this gross chick flick moment." he groaned, sitting up and growling at the cuffs on his hand. "Take these off me right now!"

"Yeah, cause we're really going to do that." Ben only rolled his eyes at Yin Kevin. "You do realize that if you don't get back with your other self you're going to lose your badge and possibly end up back in prison?" he asked, hoping it would make the Yin Kevin want to cooperate with them.

Yin Kevin only scoffed. "Like I care. So what if they do. With my badge gone it just means I can do whatever I want again and my name is still feared in the Null Void. If they really do put me back in there, all they'll really be doing is sending me on a little vacation." he had a grin on his face, a look of total confidence.

"Oh?" Ben coughed, trying to think of something to say. "I was not expecting that reply." he mumbled.

"Aw, is little Benji embarrassed because the big bad con man beat him at a game of words." Yin Kevin laughed, loving how he was making his enemy uncomfortable.

"Oh, shut up," Alona smacked the back of Yin Kevin's head. "Man you are annoying." she sighed and looked up at Yang Kevin who was still holding Gwen. "Not that you're any better." she said the last part mostly to herself.

"Hey I have an idea," Ben snapped his fingers and had a happy look on his face. "If we can't figure out how to get them back together than why don't we just send in one of them to pass whatever test Tundrix and Hulka are going to give?" he suggested, liking how his idea sounded so fool proof.

"That won't work." Alona quickly dismissed the idea.

"Why not?" Ben frowned.

"Because they're both to unstable," she pointed to Yin Kevin and then at Yang Kevin. "This one will try and kill them both first chance he gets and that one will probably try and hug them both to death."

"Hmm?" Ben thought over these new words that she spoke and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. We need to get Kevin back to normal. So how about it, Gwen?" he looked at his cousin who was making puppy eyes with the good half of her boyfriend. "Gwen? Hello? Anybody home?" he called, waving his hands around.

"Huh?" she snapped out of her little world and looked at her cousin in confusion.

"Do you maybe wanna scan these two so we can put them back together?" he asked, hoping she wasn't going to fight them on this matter just because Kevin was giving her some stupid lovey-dovey attention.

"Oh, right..." she frowned and bit her lower lip. She was enjoying the sweet side of her boyfriend. "Well I could probably scan them both but maybe we should wait a while. I mean..." she stood up, trying to think of a good excuse to give them without being too obvious about what her real intentions were.

"Here, Gwen, let me help you up." Yang Kevin took her hand in his and helped her stand. He even wiped all the dirt off her body and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks," Gwen looked at him as if he was crazy. "I could have done that myself, you know?"

"I know but as your boyfriend it's my job to do whatever I can to make you happy." he flashed her a bright grin.

Gwen only shivered at the grin. Her eyes were wide at the thought of him acting like this from now on and it frightened her. "Yeah, you're right. We so need to put them back together." she liked the sweet and sensitive Kevin but she also liked the cool and manly Kevin that didn't act like one of those creepy boyfriends that does whatever the girl asks. Those types of guys annoy her and she couldn't stand it if he acted like that all the time.

"I told you," Alona gave a soft giggle at Gwen's reaction. "Every living person needs both their Yin and their Yang selves. They need balance to be whole beings and without them they are either too much bad or too much good." she explained and the two Tennyson's nodded in agreement. Kevin needed both his good and bad self back together, or else he was either to evil and wanted to kill them or he was too good and would annoy them to the point of insanity.

"Ok, then let's get this started." Ben grinned, pulling Yin Kevin to his feet and pushing him in front of his cousin. "Ok, Gwen start scanning and then we'll get these two peas back in the same pod." The four teens looked at him like they couldn't believe that he just made that joke. "What? I thought it was funny."

"Never say that stupid thing ever again." Yin Kevin growled, annoyance written all over his face.

"Sorry." Ben mumbled his apology.

"Whatever," Gwen just pushed the matter aside. "Let's just get this over with."

"You might want to hold that off for a minute." Alona quickly added, looking up at the sky and had a knowing grin on her face.

"Why? I thought you wanted them back together as soon as possible?" Ben asked, looking up at the sky as well but he didn't see a thing.

"I do, but I don't think Gwen should be leaving herself in such a defenseless position right now," She smiled when the wind started picking up and the sound of engines could be heard. "I don't think our new friends will be so warm and welcoming." a ship appeared above them, it was giant and full of aliens that seemed angry. They could tell by the way the lasers and other weapons on board were all pointed at them.

Ben gasped in amazement. "How could you tell they were there?"

"Yeah? I mean I didn't even sense their Mana until a second ago." Gwen added in.

Alona just pushed some hair out of her eyes, continuing to stare up at the ship. "Let's just say that when you join the stealth division you pick up a few tricks that come in handy." it was all she said before the ship landed not more than a complete of feet before them and the giant doors opened.

An alien with purple skin, giant bug like eyes and tentacles for arms and feet walked, or rather slithered out of the ship and towards them. It's lower half seemed more snake like but it was too shiny and moist to be the body of a snake. Gwen nearly gagged when she saw the giant trail of slim it was leaving behind as it moved. It didn't smell to go either and it grossed out all the teens expect for Alona.

"Oh man, what is that smell?" Ben felt his lunch and break feast start to come back up at the horrid smell.

"I think I'm going to be ill?" Gwen put a hand over her mouth, trying desperately not to vomit in front of everyone.

"It is pretty bad." Yang Kevin agreed, pinching his nose to block out the smell.

"Bad? It's terrible." Yin Kevin scoffed at his good self. "I've smelt garbage better than this freak." he waved his hands in front of his face, trying to blow the smell away since he couldn't pinch his nose because of the cuffs.

Alona just scoffed. "Trust me when I say that this guy smells like flowers compared to the things I've faced. You never really smelt anything really bad until you reach the very end of our galaxy. I swear just because you're at the very end of the galaxy and have almost zero contact with other life does not give you the excuse not to bathe." she said, arms still folded across her chest as the new alien walked closer to them.

"May we help you?" Alona stepped forward, placing herself between her friends and the alien and keeping her stance one that screamed of strengthen and pride.

"Perhaps you can," the alien was male by its voice and it seemed to speak with an accent and it's tongue poked out every time it spoke. Revealing it to be the color of scarlet and had little spikes at the tip of it. "My people and I are searching for a horrible creature, very rude and unpleasant, that can transfer out the good and the bad from those it touches." it one tentacle was a scanner and it was beeping loudly. "Our scans picked up its trace on this planet, in this very spoke actually."

"An alien that separates the good and the bad?" Alona repeated, seemingly putting on the dumb act and it made Ben and Gwen smiled. They picked up on her plan and were ready to go along with it. "You mean Lakyle? Yeah, he's right there." she pointed at both Kevins and her words caused them all to gasps in shock.

"What are you doing?" Gwen hissed through gritted teeth.

"Telling the man what he wants to know." Alona waved her off and returned her full attention back to the alien. "As you can see we have also encountered Lakyle and he has separated the Yin and the Yang from this boy here."

"Boy?" Yin Kevin did not like being called a boy.

"Ssh!" Alona shushed him before he started a fight that they did not need. "As you can see Mr...?"

"My name is Lord Wormsville." the alien replied.

"Of course it is." Alona had a small smirk on her face but kept her composure. "Now what is it that we may help you with, Lord Wormsville?"

"You can help us by handing over the horrid creature!" He shouted, pointing two tentacles at the Kevins, making his slim fly out and nearly hit them all.

"And what are your reasons for wanting them?" Alona was being awfully calm to someone who just said they wanted to take her cousin away. It was really starting to worry Ben and Gwen.

"Because that creature caused complete and utter havoc on my ship and my people and I demand it to be exterminated." Lord Wormsville shouted, making slim running out of his mouth and down his body. Everyone but Alona gulped in disgust, trying desperately not to vomit at the very sight.

"Lord Wormsville, I am sorry for whatever trouble Lakyle may have caused you and your people but I am afraid I cannot hand you over what you want," she gestured behind her to the two forms of her cousin and gave a polite smile to the alien creature before her. "As you can see Lakyle has separated the good and the bad from this young man and I cannot give you Lakyle without giving up him as well."

Wormsville merely scoffed. "I do not care! You will hand the beast over or else my people and I-!"

"Excuse me," Alona cut him off before he could finish. "Before you start threatening us I feel I must let you know who we are."

Wormsville merely glared. "Very well."

Alona only smirked before forming a hard look on her face. "As you can see I am a Plumber and the ones behind me are Plumbers as well so by saying you wish to take away the one Lakyle separated I must warn you that doing so will put you and the rest of you people as the Plumbers enemies. So if you are so willing to become our enemies and have you and your people hunted down and captured at every chance we get then by all means please take the boy."

Everyone gasped at her words, they couldn't believe she just did that.

Wormsville gulped and started moving back, away from Alona. "Very well we will leave the creature with you but if he ever bothers us again we will not hold back!" With that he slithered back to his ship.

"Of course." Alona continued on grinning even as the ship flew out of their and back into the deep reaches of space. "Well now that that's taken care of, Gwen, go ahead and scan them." she turned around to face her friends and was surprised by the looks she was getting. "Something wrong?"

"What was that?" Ben was the first to speak. "You basically did a 180 with that guy. You acted all nice and sweet with him and then you turn and threaten him and his people!"

"No, I didn't." Alona shook her head. "I never threatened him, I merely told him of the consequences that would come if he tried to take Kevin away."

"You two really are related." Gwen said, looking at both Kevins and then at Alona.

"I guess." Alona just shrugged.

Ben ran one hand through his hair and groaned. This whole thing was giving him one giant headache. "Whatever, let's just-!" he stopped, suddenly jumping up and down and making strange groaning noises. At least they thought it was groans.

"Ben?" Gwen called, worried by his sudden and strange behavior.

"There's...something..." he gasped out, his hands going all over the place. "...in...my pants!" he fell to the ground on his back and out came a lizard from the bottom of his pants. "Hey, I saw you before." Ben picked up his new friend and grinned at it. "Where's your friend and where's tat weird mark I saw on you before?" he picked up the lizard, looking at every spot on it but saw no mark.

"Mark?" Alona looked over at him, one eyebrow raised in interest. "What mark?"

Ben just shrugged. "I didn't get a good look at it but I know I saw two lizard and both had marks on their necks. Only I think one had a black mark and another had a white mark. Actually I saw them just before Lakyle showed up."

Gwen felt her jaw fall open. Her cousin could be so dense sometimes. "Ben...!" she was ready to yell at him for being so stupid when Alona stopped her.

"And what exactly did they do before Lakyle did show up?" she asked sweetly while winking at Gwen, silently telling her to follow her lead.

Ben thought about. "I don't know," he put a hand on his chin and shrugged, trying to think back when he first saw the two lizards. "I think bumped heads together or something like that." he said and turned his attention back on the lizard in his hand.

Alona grinned over at Gwen who returned the smile. "Ready?" She asked, going behind Yin Kevin.

Gwen ran over and went behind Yank Kevin. "Ready."

"Alright," both girls put their hands on the back of each guy and grinned over at each other. "Now!" they both pushed the two selves together, making them bump heads and watched with glee as a light emitted from their bodies and of that light came a whole Kevin and a grinning Lakyle.

"Kevin!" Gwen cheered in joy and bent down to hug her boyfriend. "You're alright!" she was so glad to see him back to normal and whole again.

"Oh man," Kevin put one arm around her and continued to groan. "You have no idea have wrong that feels. Having yourself be split in two is just weird."

"Hey, you guys did it." Ben walked next to Alona, his new lizard friend resting comfortably on his shoulder. "So how'd you figure out how to get him back?" he asked.

Alona just shook her head. "Lucky guess."

"Aw! Game over, over!" With Lakyle back out meant he would be repeating things all over again and would be annoying them as well.

"Yes, well the game will be over for quite a while for you now." Alona slapped energy cuffs on his hands, making sure they blocked out his powers so he couldn't separate one of them again. "The Plumbers will now come and make sure you go back to your planet and stay there." she told the alien creature that only grinned and nodded vigorously.

"But before that," Ben walked over to Lakyle and stood in front of him, trying to be intimidating. "Why did you come to earth? Some sort of invasion or secret mission?"

"Nope!" Lakyle merely laughed in his face. "Came for Quratz. Fun sand makes pretty figures for Lakyle and people. Fun sand! Fun sand!" he cheered again, playing in the sand beneath him.

"Wait? So you came here for the sand?" Kevin asked in disbelief. "You mean I got split in two just because you wanted some sand?"  
>"Yep! Yep!" Lakyle nodded and continued to play in the sand.<p>

Kevin frowned and glared at the alien. "I'm going to hurt him." he made a fist wand walked towards him to punch him.

"Kevin," Gwen stopped him before he could reach the cheering alien. "Calm down. You don't want to be split up again, do you?" he words stopped him. No way did he want to be split in two again, even now his body still felt strange.

"Oh boy," Alona sighed before taking out her badge and pointing it at Lakyle, making a green light come out and in a matter of seconds the alien was gone and out of sight. "He's at a Plumber's base and after they read my report they'll send him back to his planet and hopefully he'll stay there." she informed the three teens.

"Well I say we did a job well done." Ben grinned with pride, putting both hands on his hips and looking at his friends to hear the same but saw they were all frowning at him.

Kevin stepped forward and pushed him to the ground. "You're an idiot." with that said he walked to the car with Gwen and Alona following closely behind.

"What was that all about?" Ben asked his new lizard friend but the animal merely crawled away and left him. "Lizzie!" he cried, pouting that his new friend left him.

"Hurry up Ben or you'll miss curfew!" Gwen called, reminding him of his upcoming curfew set by his parents.

"What?" He gasped and shot to his feet, running after his friends. "Guy!" he cried when he saw they were all in the car and Kevin had started the engine. "Wait for me!"


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day after Lakyle had come and all four teens were inside Kevin's garage, talking over about what happened last night.

"So since Kevin's dark side turned into a mutant does that mean that somewhere deep down Kevin wants to be a mutant?" Ben asked, sipping his milkshake that he got before coming. He had bought three more for his friends but they all turned him down and he happily took the milkshakes for himself.

"Not necessary," Alona said from her spot on the couch, her Plumber's uniform still on her body. "When Lakyle split him in two his Yin-self and his Yang-self each became their own person and when they became their own person they each developed their own thoughts, feelings, and desires."

"So it wasn't Kevin that wanted it but his Yin-self after he became his own person?" Gwen asked, trying to understand exactly what happened. She was sitting in a chair, next to the table that Kevin kept his car supplies on.

"Basically." Alona replied.

Ben shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Let it go, Tennyson." Kevin called out from under his car.

Ben frowned. "Yeah, but-"

"I think it'll be wise to listen to your friend." they all looked out and saw that Magister Hulka was there and behind him was another Plumber that they all assumed to be Tundrix.

Kevin slid out of the car and glared. "You're the guy that threw me in jail for now reason." he frowned, wiping his hands on a rag and felt the need to pound the guy's face in.

"So that's Tundrix?" Ben looked back at his cousin who only shrugged.

"I am." Tundrix answered, his orange skin glowing in the sunlight. "And yes I am the one who put you away and if I had my way you would still be there."

"Let it go, Tundrix." Alona stood up from her spot on the couch and walked forward to the two officers. "You know as well as I do that you can't put anyone away unless they have committed a crime."

"That criminal has committed countless crimes." Tundrix replied.

"All of which were because he was under the influence of energy." Alona crossed her arms and glared. "Mind you this was before he even knew of his heritage and before he knew of the harm energy causes. Along with before I even taught him how to control energy." she added with a smug look.

"Even so we have read the report of last night's mission and it is obvious that he cannot be trusted," Tundrix glared behind Alona at the equally glaring Kevin. "He willingly mutated his body and not to save others as you described before but because he wanted power."

"If you have read the report than you know he only did that because his Yin-self was out and developed a persona of its own." Alona reminded him, not backing down no matter what was thrown of the officer's mouth.

"That's right, it wasn't Kevin's fault." Gwen called out, no way was she going to let them arrest Kevin.

"Yeah, he's a good guy. He's helped us save the world hundreds of times." Ben added in. He never gives up on a fight and he wasn't going to stop now.

"Oh, please." Tundrix just waved them all off. "As if I would believe something as silly as that." he wore a smug look of his own. He was acting like he had already won the battle. "As if our Yin and our Yang selves can really develop their own personas. How utterly-"

"Lakyle! Lakyle!" Suddenly from out of nowhere Lakyle came busting through the roof and jumped on Tundrix, making him scream out and split in two just like Kevin last night.

"I will arrest you all and make sure this world is free of monsters like you and it'll be my name that is known across the galaxy!" Yin Tundrix cried out, a booming laugh coming from his mouth.

"I just want to protect the universe. Is that really such a bad thing?" Yang Tundrix looked down at his feet in shame.

"What's going on?" Ben asked, wondering if he needed to transform.

"I'm not really sure." Gwen replied, watching all this take place and was confused by it.

"Was I that weird when I was split up?" Kevin wondered and hoped he hadn't acted so lame when his Yin and Yang selves were separated.

"Just keep watching," Alona told them. "You'll understand things soon enough.

"Alright, that's enough." Hulka stepped forward and knocked the two together, making them bump heads and returned Tundrix back into one being.

"Wha...What happened?" Tundrix gasped out, holding his head in pain and scanning the area around him.

"You Yin and Yang selves just created their own desires and persona just as officer Alona described in her report," Hulka told him what had taken place before grinning. "Or are those just your own desires because if they are then I have to say you're in a lot of trouble, Magister."

"No! No, there's not! I would never...I mean I don't...I'm not!" Tundrix was at a loss for words, beads of sweat running down his head and his knees started shaking.

"Well if they aren't your desires than you must believe my report then," Alona stepped forward, a pleased grin on her face. "After all your Yin-self created its own desire so if that happened then you must believe the same thing happened to Kevin."

Tundrix glared at her, a deep frown plastered on his face as he spoke. "Fine, Mr. Levin is clear and I will not bother him again." with that Tundrix hit the transported beam on his suit and was flashed out of the garage and out of their lives.

"What just happened?" Ben asked, still very confused about the event that took place just moments ago.

"I asked Lakyle to do me a little favor." Alona said. A sly grin on her face as she spoke. "I knew Tundrix wouldn't believe my report unless he experienced it himself so after promising Lakyle mountains of sands he agreed to help us out."

"Lakyle did good? Did good?" He asked, jumping up in down.

"Yes, you did very well." Alona patted his head and the little alien cheered in joy.

"So what about, Kevin?" Gwen asked, looking at Magister Hulka for the answer.

"Levin is clear. I doubt Tundrix will try anything to take his badge away again but if he does just call the headquarters and we'll deal with the fool." Hulka told them and they each gave a happy sigh of relief. "You owe your cousin here a great deal. She's been working hard to help clear your name in our database," Hulka told Kevin, making the older teen smile. "You've done a lot of good, all three of you have. Keep up the good work." with that Hulka put his hand on Lakyle's shoulder and transported them both out of the garage.

With him gone Kevin gave his thanks to his cousin. "Alona, thanks. I owe you big time."

"No problem," she returned the smile. "After all that's what family's for." she pulled out her badge and pressed a few buttons on it. "Since Tundrix is gone I have a mission to complete. See you guys later." with that she, the other two Plumbers, transported out of the garage.

"You're cousin is really cool, Kevin." Gwen said, putting one hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." Kevin grinned. "Not there was any doubt. She's a Levin and all of us are awesome."

Gwen just rolled her eyes and laughed. "Sure, whatever you say." she gave him a playful push and they both laughed.

"I'm serious." Kevin just continued to smile over at his girlfriend. "So feel like getting something to eat?" he wanted to celebrate not losing his badge and passing the test. Not that he was really sure what the test was. All he knew was that he passed it, he was still a Plumber and he wanted to spend his victory alone with Gwen.

"I'd like that." Gwen happily accepted. She liked it when they went out, it was always a great experience.

"Same here, I'm starving." Ben patted is stomach in hunger as he held the last of his milkshake in the other hand.

Kevin and Gwen glared at him for not realizing that they wanted to be alone before grinning over at each other. They had a plan. "Oh, Ben?" Kevin walked over to his friend and quickly took the milkshake from him and threw it out of the garage. "Fetch!"

"No!" Ben ran after his drink, eyes wide and feet running at full speed. "Smoothie!" he jumped in the air, catching the drink in his hands and landing flat on his face to ground, his hands clenching the smoothie so none of the liquids inside would fall out. "That wasn't funny, Kevin!" he called back to his friend but saw both Kevin and Gwen were gone along with Kevin's car. "How'd they drive out so fast? I didn't even hear them." he said to himself and started walking away from the house. "Oh well, I'll just catch them later." with that he drank his favorite drink and headed for his house.

Once he was out of site Kevin deactivated the cloaking device on his car and grinned at his girlfriend. "Well that was fun." he started his car and drove out of his driveway.

"I agree," Gwen sat in the passenger's seat and watched as Kevin speed down the street. "So where are we going?"

"Some place where you cousin can't find us." He replied before speeding off and in search of a good place to eat where Ben wouldn't be able to find them and interrupt their date.

**END**


End file.
